Various combinations of lifting and moving devices have been known in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,826 to Murray discloses a hand cart that can be converted to a step ladder and further discloses a winch that can raise a load to a higher level. U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,058 to Larsen discloses a combination snow shovel, wheelbarrow and dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,811 to Tornabene et al. discloses a combination hand truck, stepladder and basket carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,653 to Laug discloses a multi purpose scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,626 to Ast discloses a combination stepladder and hand truck apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,326 to Cherry discloses a pallet dock lift.
There is a need for a combination lift table, platform, tilt-back hand truck, work bucket, scaffold, floor jack and mechanic's creeper. None of the above patents describe the present invention.